


Like A Marriage [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His second best hatchet was still hanging from his belt and he fingered it thoughtfully. If Buck were here, they could build a canoe quickly enough. Buck wasn't here, damn him, and Bob was on his own. Alone, it would take time he didn't have.</p><p>There was no use lamenting what couldn't be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Marriage [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100146) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/urqz)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/like-marriage) | 5.4 MB | 07:55


End file.
